


Crawl Space

by Xazz



Series: The Scarred Baron [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Entropy-verse, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Xazz
Summary: Life support was still not operational. The skiff was too shot up to maintain pressure or keep Earth’s atmosphere out. But it did blow hot air in the skiff which was nice. It kept them warm at night and during the day between scavenging for food.But like most days Viksis didn’t have to worry about that. He was still working on rewiring the entire cockpit’s flight console. Half the wires were fried, the others led to fried boards or were just a mess. And there was miles of cables to run in a skiff. Luckily he could get into all the small hatches and passageways.
Relationships: Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s)/Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s)
Series: The Scarred Baron [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219133
Kudos: 12





	Crawl Space

**Author's Note:**

> Well I did say I'd be writing more of Viksis and the crew. Never said what it'd be ;3
> 
> Some hcs were modified from some eliksni stuff I saw on pillowfort. I'm sorry I don't remember who it was D:

There was heavy snow outside and piling up in drifts in the grotto. But at least it was warm in the skiff. The first winter snow had forced Frytkis’ hand about the power supplier for their skiff. That had been replaced a few days ago. They’d had to go get a new canister from another crew. Not Teksik at least. Preksik had come back with a new scorch mark on his helmet but the canister needed. Then it was a simple matter of filling the canister from the servitor and putting it back in its cradle for the power spindle.

Life support was still not operational. The skiff was too shot up to maintain pressure or keep Earth’s atmosphere out. But it did blow hot air in the skiff which was nice. It kept them warm at night and during the day between scavenging for food.

But like most days Viksis didn’t have to worry about that. He was still working on rewiring the entire cockpit’s flight console. Half the wires were fried, the others led to fried boards or were just a _mess_. And there was _miles_ of cables to run in a skiff. Luckily he could get into all the small hatches and passageways. Normally children ran the wiring but obviously with this small of a crew there were no children. Though he didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to fit. Between the high density ether in his canister rations and eating every day he was becoming a more healthy size for a dreg his age. Still the runt of the rest of the dregs but that gap was closing every day.

“Viksis, you in here?” He lifted his head and smashed it against the underside of the console making him hiss in pain. Idiot! “You okay?”

“Just hit my head like an idiot,” Viksis growled and pushed himself out from under the panel he was working at. As always now a days his hands were covered in adhesive bandages. Just electrical sparks or cutting himself on wire clippers or random sharp pieces of metal made from bullets on the outer and inner hulls.

“You do realize it’s morning, right?” Skolas asked him.

Viksis squinted at him. He hadn’t slept well last night. _Too_ hot somehow amid the sleeping pile of dregs. Skolas had been super clingy last night, more than usual. So he'd just gone to work. There were no windows to see out of and the monitors that displayed the outside were broken. He wasn’t sure if actually broken or could be fixed. He wasn’t even sure where they’d _find_ screens. So time was meaningless to Viksis in the cockpit.

“It is?”

“Yeah. You missed rations,” Skolas held out his canister. “I told Captain I’d make sure you got it.”

“Oh. Thanks,” he took it but didn’t need it yet. His current one was a quarter full still. Skolas always thought he was wild not changing them every time to get fresh ether in the morning. Viksis just preferred to use them up before switching them out. Not like he still didn’t have that spare from moons ago for making sure the skiff didn’t blow up if he ever wanted a topped off canister whenever he wanted. He just put it away and rubbed two of his eyes. “Frytkis around?”

“Probably. You should get some rest though.”

“Eh, whatever,” he shrugged with his docked arms and went to find Frytkis outside of the skiff. Whirlwind! It was so cold! He forgot how cold it was out here. He rarely came out here, even for meal. The vandal had goggles on over his face and was welding something down in the grotto. Viksis made sure not to look even though the bright light was very enticing.

“What?” Frytkis asked, inspecting the job he’d done, pushing the goggles up with a lower arm.

“Is there anything specific you want me to do today?”

“Go up into the supplier space, make sure nothing up there needs repair. Make sure all the bolts are tightened.”

“Can I get one of the others to help me? Like hold stuff.” Frytkis didn’t like anyone but him or Viksis working on the mechanical or engineering part of the skiff. No one else had any sort of knowledge base for it and Viksis was only slightly better off.

“Sure,” and Frytkis waved him off with his remaining empty hand and pulled the goggles back down.

Skolas had joined the other dregs not suffering having to hunt in the snow, stripping wires and parts off scavenged material from the human ruin a few miles away. The cats were draped across laps, Leaf Litter somehow taking up _two_ laps, and getting pet gently by a myriad of hands. Out of the cold weather they didn’t need to be so bundled up. It was nice to see some of their faces. He patted Skolas on his big round head as he came over. “You’re mine today.”

“What? Aww man,” Skolas complained, knowing he was being roped into some electrical or mechanical work. Meaning he got to hold the flashlight and the wrench.

“Frytkis said so. So stop sucking oxygen,” Viksis snickered.

“Fucking Frytkis,” Skolas muttered under his breath but got up, throwing what he was working on back into the pile of scrap waiting to be picked over. He followed Viksis into the cockpit and Viksis immediately gave him a flashlight. “Being your extra hands is so annoying,” he complained.

“Trust me, I’d rather use my own,” and he waved his docked arms.

“It’s not even fun though,” and he groaned louder when he saw Viksis pick up a wrench and climb up past the hatch into the top of the cockpit where the power supplier was located.

“I’m not enjoying myself either if it makes you feel better,” Viksis called down from the hatch. Skolas climbed up after him.

“Yeah but you get to stay all nice and warm up here,” Skolas was almost too big for the crawl space up here. There were no lights up here. Frytkis had had Viksis rip out the wiring to just about everything that wasn’t essential so nothing was taking power away from the heating unit. They were slowly turning everything back on as Viksis rewired the ship.

“Yeah and what do I have to show for it?” Viksis held up his mutilated hands. Skolas made an annoyed chittering noise like grinding teeth. “Frytkis is such a grumpy bastard anyway. I’d way rather hunt in the snow then be their dreg.”

“I guess,” Skolas grumbled.

“Come down here. I need to inspect the hull and all the nuts and rivets,” Viksis could hobble along the narrow passage in the top of the cockpit. Skolas had to go after him on his hands and knees and once where Viksis was he just dropped onto his stomach dramatically. “Put the light here,” Viksis pointed. Skolas moodily did as instructed and shined the light on the inner hull.

Viksis went around feeling for any warps in the metal and any bullet wounds. He also checked all the nuts and rivets on the seams to make sure they were sturdy.

“Viksis,” Skolas said as he rolled over to shine the light on the other side of the passage.

“What?”

“If you were a pilot what’d you do to get docked? If that’s okay to ask,” Skolas said.

Viksis didn’t say anything at first. “I didn’t do anything,” he said softly and rubbed one of his mandibles.

“Then why’d you get docked?”

“Teksik is very possessive of her vandals,” he said. Skolas hummed, he’d had a captain or two like that. “I wasn’t her spawn.”

Skolas stared at him. “ _Oh_. Shit. Sorry,” Skolas said.

Viksis shrugged. “So I didn’t do anything. Better than her killing me I guess,” he rubbed his mandible again.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. You know who your sire is?” Viksis nodded. Skolas was smart enough to read between the lines that it was a rival Captain. “Bet she wouldn’t have been able to survive the fallout then,” he scoffed. “Teksik is a bitch but that’s all she is. Or that’s what Braldos says and she knows everything.”

Viksis snickered. “She does know everything, except anything about how to fly and repair a skiff.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that out loud,” Skolas punched his leg lightly. Viksis giggled. Skolas put the light back where it was supposed to go and Viksis checked the rest of the nuts. Then he made Skolas hold the wrench to as he investigated an opening in the hull. It just led to the outer hull and he could see a tear out there as well. “Gross,” Skolas said when Viksis spit into his hand and used it to mark the hole so he could see it in the dark. The ether residue in his spit would dry and stay on the metal for a while and he could easily direct Frytkis to it later.

“Blame evolution our spit glows in the dark. I’m just making use of it,” Viksis said, wiping his hand on his pants. “Okay back up a bit, I’m done looking at this part of the passage.” Skolas shimmied backwards awkwardly and shined the light on the wall, he also took the wrench back.

“You know,” Skolas said as Viksis tested the nuts, “some of the others are starting to wonder if you even sleep.”

“I sleep with you all the time,” Viksis sent him a look. “You’re usually why I can’t get up in the morning,” because Skolas was a clingy bastard in his sleep. More so than recently.

“Yeah but you always come back to the cabin so late and only around for rations half the time.” This wasn’t the first time even this week that Skolas had had to come give him his morning ether. “I mean I get it, Frytkis is a hard ass. But you should relax more. Not even the rest of us work that hard and it isn’t like the vandals are hunting or cooking for themselves,” his eyes blinked in sequence to show his annoyance.

“Yes but if the skiff is repaired enough to fly we can go somewhere warm for the rest of the winter,” Viksis said. “And somewhere with more food.”

“This piece of shit ain’t flying anytime soon. You know that. I don’t know nothing about skiff operations and even I know that. Preksik might even know that.”

Viksis grimaced. “Well no point in not trying at least. Hold this,” he handed Skolas the wrench again. His friend took it with the same misery as always and Viksis stuck his arm into a piece of the machinery. He wasn’t worried about it getting hurt. Nothing was on up here but the power spindle. It didn’t even have power connections. Viksis knew, he’d torn them all out weeks ago. He felt around in the guts of the machinery. It was a drive shaft of some sort. Probably something related to the mechanical mechanism of the front turret by how intricate the gearbox was.

He tried pulling his arm out. “Uh— I’m stuck.”

“What?” Skolas put the wrench down he was boredly toying with.

“The opening is warped. I can’t pull my arm out,” Viksis yanked on his arm. It gave a little but there wasn’t a lot of space to get leverage in the crawl space to pull his arm out.

“It’s not a arm crushing device is it?” Skolas asked nervously.

“Gearbox for the turret. But I yanked all the wires out weeks ago. It can’t hurt me but I can’t,” he yanked on his arm again, “get my arm,” another yank, “out!”

“Umm- hold on,” and he scurried away, out of the crawl space and out of the hatch. Viksis kept pulling on his arm, whining miserably. He should have checked that the opening was completely round before going up to his elbow in it!

Skolas came back with a spray bottle of what looked like industrial grease. Like the type they used in machining and were using to grease parts outside the skiff to make some machines to help Frytkis in repairing the skiff. “Uh, where’d you get that?”

“I told Frytkis you got your arm stuck.” Viksis sighed. “He said ‘make that stupid dreg unstuck’, and gave me this,” he lifted the bottle.

“It’s really good lubricant and really hard to get off stuff. So just use a little,” Viksis said and moved his head so Skolas could get closer and not spray him in the face. He did not want to inhale that stuff. Skolas sprayed a little on his sleeve an Viksis gave it a tug. Oh! It moved a little. “Little more,” he said.

The next problem was that there wasn’t enough room to get good leverage. Viksis could only pull himself so far. “Well your arm is moving now,” Skolas said and put the bottle down. Viksis chirped in surprise when Skolas wrapped his arms around him and pulled hard towards the hatch.

Too hard.

Viksis’ arm popped out with little effort and then they both went sprawling and tumbling in the cramped crawl space. Viksis’s eyes spun and when he could focus he was under Skolas and their limbs were all tangled together. 

Skolas’ head popped up but he was still almost too big for the crawl space and bashed his head on the ceiling. “Ow!” He rubbed his head then remembered Viksis. “Are you okay?” Skolas quickly checked his arm, pushing up the sleeve.

“It’s fine,” he wasn’t hurt at all. Or at least not in pain. But they both did check out where his arm had been encased by the machinery. “See, just a little grease stain,” he pointed.

“Oh good. I know you said it was shut off but I was so worried,” and Viksis was surprised when Skolas hugged him. He was double surprised when Skolas rubbed his head agains Viksis’. Mutual head touching, especially against the mandibles, was... not something friends did.

“Uh... Skolas?” Viksis asked slowly. Skolas, still hugging him, ‘hmmed?’ at him. He suddenly felt really stupid because looking back at the last week or so, especially at night, he looked really oblivious. “Are you interested in me?”

“Wow. Only took you a moon,” Skolas scoffed and lifted himself up a little off of Viksis. Viksis’ docked arms moved awkwardly. “Thanks for finally figuring it out,” he rubbed the front of his face against Viksis’ with a purr. Viksis wasn’t sure how to take that. On one hand he really liked Skolas being his friend... on another it had been a _very_ long time since he’d been with anyone.

It took him a moment to compose himself. Then a slow realization came to him. “This is what you meant when you said I needed to relax more,” he said.

“Mayyybe,” Skolas said around the purring behind his teeth. “If you want it to.”

Viksis pulled his arms close so he could wring his hands. “I’ve uh... never done it like this.” All his previous experience was as a vandal and he knew just from the changes in his own biology from the extreme decrease in ether that the two were not the same _at all_.

“Oh. Right, guess you wouldn’t have,” Skolas said thoughtfully. “Well I have plenty. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” and he rubbed his face against Viksis’ again. Viksis returned the affection and felt a little rumble start up in the back of his throat.

He was glad Skolas was his friend and that no one was going to check in on them for a while. Because Skolas didn’t seem in a rush. That was fine, neither was Viksis. Skolas said he should relax a little and fucking out a quickly in a crawl space didn’t seem like what he meant by that. Skolas just untangled their legs until he was straddling Viksis’ lap and had both his hands pinned to the wall he was shoved up against. The sound of their content purring filled the space around them and it was so loud he was sure if someone was down in the cockpit they could hear them. He _did not_ want Frytkis to come looking for him and find him literally fucking off. Skolas squeezed his wrists lightly and rubbed against Viksis’ groin making his purring stop briefly like a hiccup. That make Skolas giggle, which sounded weird around the purring.

Viksis was suddenly aware of how long it had been since he’d had any attention like this. Even before he’d been docked it had been a while. Pilots were usually always so busy ferrying patrols or coming in for extractions day and night. So it had been a while even for a quick fuck with one of his mutual partners. Knowing that made what Skolas was doing even _more_ unbearable. His purring slowly turned into whining.

Skolas let go of his wrists and nuzzled his neck against the side where the ether tube was. As he did his hands trailed down Viksis chest and easily undid the clasps holding Viksis pants closed. Skolas lifted himself up to get his own open. “Pft, you’re little all over,” he teased Viksis. He was already unsheathed and the tip curled in the air impatiently.

“Shut up,” he shoved Skolas in annoyance. Well at least he knew this wasn’t going to change their friendship if he was commenting on his size. Skolas snickered and Viksis very obviously watched as his tendril unsheathed from a split in his pale brown carapace. Unlike their outer flesh and carapace it was the same color as if you’d cut into them, blue from being flush with ether. And Skolas’ was _very_ blue. More blue than some of the vandals Viksis had been with meaning even dregs in this crew got better ether than some vandals back in Tekisk’s crew. A glance down at his own showed him the same, it was more vibrant than he’d ever seen in his life.

“So do you like it both ways? Or just one way?” Skolas asked him and Viksis shivered as the blue tendril found Viksis’ and immediately twined against it. He didn’t even _care_ at this point.

“Uh, both is fine,” he said, body already vibrating.

“If it’ll reach,” Skolas teased him.

“You’re the one on me dumb ass. You’re the one who’s gotta reach,” and he clicked his teeth at Skolas, flicking his tongue at him for good measure.

“Oh, I’ll reach,” Skolas said smugly.

There was a bit more maneuvering to pull waistlines down for vent access and the entire time Skolas’ tendril was curled around Viksis’ making him whimper. His was dripping and straining weakly against Skolas’ bigger tendril. A little moan escaped him when Skolas untangled their tendrils, his hand sliding against it, letting it curl around his fingers.

“Help me here,” Skolas said and Viksis had to focus. Annoyingly everyone’s carapace was a little different and if you didn’t know where the vent was it was almost impossible to find.

He reached down between his legs and found it after a few impatient seconds. It had been a while since he’d been down there himself. “There, now c’mon, I’m dying here,” he complained.

Skolas snorted. “You were just trying to work like ten minutes ago.”

“Yeah well you’re trying to work on my last nerve right now,” he said but there was no heat in it. Skolas didn’t take the threat seriously either. He just rubbed his faced against Viksis’, their mandibles briefly clicking and rubbing together. Skolas maneuvered on his lap to straddle just one leg and Viksis couldn’t stop the moan that came out of him when Skolas entered him. Biologically these things weren’t _supposed_ to go into other Eliksni but they still felt amazing when they did and Viksis was very grateful for it. A moment later Skolas sighed contently as he eased Viksis’ tendril into his vent too.

Skolas leaned over him, purring hard and held his head in both hands, Viksis purred back at him. Viksis moved his hips a little but it wasn’t needed with tendril sex. They just had to stay close and the muscle did all the work. And it felt great Skolas’ tendril repeatedly pushing into him, craving the Viksis’ warmth as much as he did being in Skolas.

Their purring slowly gave way to having to breathe with their mouths open. Not advisable given the atmosphere but their lungs felt so empty and their hearts were beating so fast. If anything diluting the ether they were breathing just made it harder to breathe. Viksis strained against Skolas, grabbing one of his arms. He was moving faster all of the sudden. He whined, not able to keep up. Shit he couldn’t even try to. He was way out of practice.

Skolas just shushed him gently and grunted, shoving his hips against Viksis hard. Viksis whined and grabbed the back of his shirt. “Skolas- almost,” he whimpered.

“I know, I know,” Skolas said, out of breath, blinking across his head trying to have some focus that wasn’t immediatly distracted by doing it both ways. Skolas lifted his other leg a little and they both groaned as it gave them better access to each other’s vents. Not that it did Viksis much good, he still couldn’t keep up with Skolas who was fucking him even faster now.

Skolas moaned and Viksis knew it was now. He gave a little cry, almost biting his own tongue, and grabbed the back of Skolas’ shirt when Skolas’ tendril pressed very deep inside him, going almost rigid and filling out the space a bit more, expanding slightly. He whimpered at the sensation. He’d never had it before. At least not quite like this. Skolas was purring loudly against him, now and then punctuated by a sharp inhale as Viksis wanted to finish too. He pressed himself up against Skolas to get that little extra edge. Anything really. It was so close. Almost there.

Skolas purred even louder when Viksis whimpered and whined, the noise finally making its way out of his mouth as a groan. His tendril did the same thing Skolas’ did only Viksis got the enjoyment of the release on this one.

Viksis tried to just breathe through his nose to not dilute the ether so he could actually catch his breath. It was hard when he just wanted to gasp and press up against Skolas. And maybe go again? Maybe. Maybe later. He rubbed his face against Skolas’ neck and bumped against his jaw, purring loudly to match Skolas. Skolas snuggled against him, tangling their arms together, tendrils slipping and sliding and curling against skin and carapace.

Once they’d both caught their breath and resheathed Skolas asked, smug ass sire killer he was, “So how was your first time with a dreg?”

“You just want to know if you’re a good fuck,” and Viksis shoved his head away.

Skolas laughed. “Maybe. But actually.”

“It was... nice,” Viksis admitted softly, shyly. “Definitely a good reason why all my old crew’s dregs seemed to constantly be fucking.” Skolas snickered.

“Oh, we are too. You’re just fucking stupid,” he poked Viksis in the head.

Viksis blinked. “ _When_? We’re always in the skiff,” he couldn’t believe it.

“Grotto’s got plenty of hidey holes,” Skolas said deviously. “Maybe I’ll show you one sometime,” he said flirtatiously. Viksis’ docked arms shifted. “So we don’t have to worry about Frytkis catching us.”

“They’re welding right now, I think we’re in the clear.”

“Oh good. They did make it sound like they were going to come check to make sure you still had an arm,” Skolas said. Then they both realized what he’d said and quickly pulled up their pants. It was one thing to fuck on the job. It was another to get _caught_ fucking on the job. They patted each other down making sure all clasps and belts were back in place and that canister hoses were connected. That part wasn’t necessary but it felt nice to be reassured.

“We should uh... get back to work,” Viksis said. Of course he’d get no where unless Skolas got off him.

“Or we could hang out until if Frytkis shows up and scolds us,” Skolas said deviously.

“I’m never going to get this skiff fixed like this,” Viksis whined.

“Shush. You could stand to take a break for more than the fifteen minutes it took to fuck me,” Skolas scolded him. Viksis just made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat. He couldn’t help when it became a purr when Skolas took his face in both hands and nuzzled him. He did like that. He’d really missed being this close with someone. Even if it was Skolas.

“If I’m going to not work then we probably should get out of this crawl space?” Viksis asked. Also his back was starting to hurt from how he’d been curled up in it awkwardly after their tumble.

“Hmm, probably. Come back out with the others and take a nap.”

“Are you offering to be my pillow?”

Skolas smacked his thigh. “I have been your Prime’s damned pillow since the first day we slept on this skiff,” he huffed. Viksis snickered but nodded. Yeah, that was true.

“Yes, and I appreciate it,” Viksis said, nuzzling him.

“Keep it up and I’ll show you my favorite spot in the grotto sooner rather than later,” Skolas growled.

“It’s too cold for that,” Viksis whined. Skolas just laughed and finally crawled off of him. Viksis made sure to grab the wrench and the flashlight before crawling towards the hatch after Skolas. As soon as he was upright and had to _actually_ stand he realized how tired he was. Between the sleepless night and the solid fucking Skolas had given him he actually could use a nap.

He put his tools away before leaving the cockpit where some of the crew’s dregs were still processing the scrap. Skolas had joined them like he’d never been away and like he hadn’t just fucked Viksis in the cockpit crawl space, picking up some electronic device and started taking it apart. Viksis went and sat next to him, pressing against his side. Their docked arms held Viksis in place as he put his head on Skolas’ shoulder listening to everyone talk. He almost fell asleep when Leaf Litter announced her presence and quickly was distracted by the cat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through the weird tentacle porn you should be proud and leave a comment XD


End file.
